Dos lobos y un destino
by LeahClearwaterTwilight
Summary: Leah Clearwater siempre fue una chica alegre y divertida, pero la imprimación de Sam, su novio, en su prima Emily la convirtió en una chica fría, a la que no le importaba nada más que hacer que los culpables de su dolor sientan lo mismo que ella. Pero un día cualquiera en el que Leah estaba paseando transformada para quedar con Ness podría ser el comienzo de su felicidad. LeahxOC
1. El pasado

Dos lobos y un destino

Capítulo 1: El pasado

 _Tras un año sin saber nada de él, el primer día de instituto se topó con ni más ni menos que Sam Uley, el chico que hizo de su infancia un infierno. Se chocaron y se les cayeron todos los libros. Ambos se agacharon a recoger sus respectivos libros._

 _De repente, ambos cogieron el mismo libro y se miraron el uno al otro._

 _No me puedo creer mi suerte, mi primer día de instituto y me tengo que chocar con Sam Uley- pensó Leah, sarcástica._

 _¿Leah?¿Leah Clearwater?- preguntó Sam, incrédulo._

 _Ella asintió- ¡Guau, que sorpresa! Qué bien te veo- soltó Sam, Leah se sonrojó._

Ese fue el comienzo de un inmenso dolor que ella no sabía que iba a sufrir.

 ***Cuatro años después***

 _Leah no podía creer en su suerte, había encontrado al chico de sus sueños. Lo pasó fatal en aquellas terroríficas dos semanas durante las cuales Sam estuvo desaparecido. Leah y Allison, la madre de Sam movilizaron a toda la policía de Forks en una búsqueda exhaustiva durante la cual no encontraron ni rastro de Sam._

 _Afortunadamente, dos semanas después Sam apareció de la nada._

 _Leah quería saber dónde se había escondido este tiempo, pero no quería presionarlo, por lo que decidió darle un tiempo y espacio._

 _ ***Un día cualquiera, en la casa de Leah***_

 _\- Sam- él la miró –esta tarde llega Emily, una prima hermana mía..-él la cortó._

 _\- No sabía que tenías una prima._

 _\- Bueno, en realidad es una prima segunda- él la miró curioso de por qué se la mencionaría justo ahora. Ella notó esto y prosiguió –quiero que la conozcas. Seguro que os llevaréis genial- ella sonrió._

 _-Seguro que la voy a querer mucho, pero no como a ti, claro- dijo Sam, besándola._

 _Un timbre interrumpió su beso para que fuese seguido por una alegre Leah corriendo hacia la puerta para abrir a su queridísima prima._

 _¡Emily!- gritó Leah dando un enorme abrazo de oso a su invitada_

 _¡Leah!- gritó ésta respondiendo el abrazo._

 _Ven, que te presento-dijo Leah eufórica, arrastrando a Emily en la sala de estar._

 _(cogiendo a Sam de la mano) Sam, esta es Emily. Emily, este es mi novio, Sam- Leah levantó la mirada esperando ver unos ojos llenos de amor, pero encontró unos ojos con las pupilas dilatadas y notablemente confusos mirando en la dirección de Emily._

El dolor actuó en su corazón como un virus en un ordenador, rápido y sin forma de disiparlo o detenerlo.


	2. Encuentro inesperado

Capítulo 2: Algo inesperado

De eso hace ya cuatro años y cada día Leah se siente más desgraciada. Cada día recuerda aquel momento en el que su mundo se derrumbó por completo. Quiere odiar a los Cullen por ello, pero no puede. Ellos no sabían que seguía habiendo lobos por la zona. Además, a su hermano le caen mejor que sus propios hermanos y Jake, que siempre ha estado apoyándola, se ha imprimado de la hija de Edward y Bella, Renesmee. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, Bella era su mejor amiga desde que ésta llegó a Forks y Sue pidió a Leah ir a su casa a darle la bienvenida.

Nadie sabe de su buena relación, pero siempre se han apoyado mutuamente en los malos momentos. Bella apoyó a Leah cuando Sam la dejó por Emily y Leah apoyó a Bella cuando Edward se fue.

Ambas se sumergieron en un agujero negro, sin vida, pero nunca intentaron salir de él dado a que sus corazones se alejaron de ellas con sus dueños, dejándolas inertes y sin esperanzas.

Por suerte, una de ellas consiguió ver la luz y salir de aquel infierno en el momento que su corazón volvió a ella cuando fue a salvarlo a Volterra, Italia.

Leah, desafortunadamente, no tuvo esa suerte.

Ella sigue deambulando en aquel paraje helado y sin vida. Pensaba que nada podría empeorar pero, tristemente, se equivocaba. Su vida empezó a ser el verdadero infierno el día en que descubrió la verdad.

Ese día, Leah descubrió la razón por la cual Sam la dejó de la peor forma posible, trayendo mucho drama y dolor a su vida. Pero lo peor no fue esto, sino el hecho de que para saber esta verdad tuvo que perder a la persona que más quería y que más le ha apoyado durante toda su vida.

 _El mundo no tenía sentido ni vida desde el momento en el que el calor se esfumó de su cuerpo para siempre._

 _Leah quería desaparecer, huir de allí y no mirar atrás. Pero no podía. Tenía a su madre, su padre y su hermano pequeño. No podía abandonarlos. No podía permitir que el fantasma del creador y destructor de su vida consiguiera su propósito, que ella no fuese feliz nunca más._

 _De repente, un sonido en la puerta la despertó de su trance. Su padre apareció del umbral de la entrada a su habitación._

 _Hija, ¿qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó Harry dulcemente._

 _No._

 _Tienes que bajar a desayunar._

 _Bajaron a desayunar._

 _Leah se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y se tomó un café con leche._

 _Leah, deja de torturarte, parece que se ha muerto alguien- habló de repente Sue._

 _Es que sí se ha muerto alguien, yo- la miró –mi corazón está en un luto permanente._

 _Hija, tienes que entender el punto de vista de Sam- dijo Harry desde la puerta de la cocina._

 _¿Qué tengo que entender papá?- gritó Leah levantándose y saliendo de allí -¿Qué Sam jamás me quiso? ¿Que me engañó?- preguntó Leah indignada –ah, sí, eso ya lo sé._

 _Él jamás quiso hacerte daño, él no escogió esto- respondió Harry, calmado._

 _No voy a discutir papá, me voy a dar una vuelta- concluyó Leah, saliendo de la casa escopeteada._

 _Harry y Sue salieron tras ella._

 _Hija- la llamó su padre, Leah se volvió –me encantaría contarte por qué defiendo a Sam, pero no puedo._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes?- gritó Leah. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de rabia._

 _Cálmate, hija. No puedo, lo siento._

 _Y eso fue todo, Leah estalló y aterrizó en el suelo. Se sentía extraña en ese cuerpo, no lo sentía suyo._

 _Miró hacia abajo, y en vez de ver sus manos, vio cuatro patas blanco grisáceo._

 _Levantó la vista y descubrió a su padre desplomado en el suelo y su madre arrodillada a su lado, intercambiando miradas con ella y con el cuerpo de Harry, llorando._

 _No pudo con la presión y salió corriendo de allí en dirección al bosque._

 _De repente, una voz muy familiar retumbó en su cabeza._

 _\- ¿Sam?- preguntó Leah, incrédula._

 _\- ¿Leah?- preguntó Sam como respuesta –esto no puede ser, no puede estar pasando._

 _\- Hola a ti también- dijo Leah, sarcástica._

Eso ocurrió hace tres años y Leah todavía no se puede perdonar por haberle quitado la vida a su padre.

Hoy había patrullado un doble turno con Jake.

Después, se fue a casa a echarse un rato, pero no pudo dormir, por lo que decidió salir a dar un paseo hacia casa de Bella porque había quedado con Ness para salir un rato a nadar.

Salió de su casa hacia el bosque y en cuanto se adentró lo suficiente en la maleza, se quitó la ropa y dejó que el calor y la ira la inundasen por completo hasta encontrarse en el suelo apoyada en sus cuatro patas y siguió su camino dando un tranquilo paseo aprovechando que nadie estaba transformado.

En algún momento, de entre los bosques salieron tres chicos fuertes y bronceados. Leah intuyó que también eran hombres lobo.

Paró en seco y miró fijamente al más alto. Él se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros.

¿Eres un hombre lobo?- preguntó éste. Leah asintió –soy James, el alfa, y estos son Alfred y Carlos- dijo señalando a izquierda y derecha, respectivamente –sería más fácil la comunicación si te transformaras- pensó James en alto. Leah asintió y se volvió a adentrar en los bosques.

Pronto salió una mujer con aspecto exótico, piel cobriza, pestañas como plumeros y pelo hasta los hombros.

Eres una mujer- dijo Alfred, incrédulo.

Sí- respondió simplemente Leah.

Increíble- secundó James, acercándose peligrosamente.

La única mujer presente sintió una repentina oleada de pánico correr por todo su cuerpo y un nudo en la garganta por las aparentes intenciones del alfa.

James, venga, déjala irse, ella no ha hecho nada- intentó convencer Carlos a James, sin éxito aparente.

Déjala en paz, ya- comandó su defensor, pero no consiguió pararlo –yo soy el alfa- continuó Carlos temblando de pies a cabeza.

No eres el alfa, yo lo soy- respondió James, mirando al causante de su ira, olvidándose de la mujer lobo.

No lo serías si yo no te lo hubiera permitido.

Y ahí cayó la gota que colmó el vaso.

James explotó y apareció un lobo color arena y justo en frente de él, uno marrón rojizo parecido a Jacob pero más grande.

El primero se abalanzó encima del otro y comenzaron a pelearse adentrándose en los bosques por los que había aparecido Leah.

El lobo que quedaba, Alfred, le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que corriera lejos de la pelea.

Gracias- dijo Leah.

Alfred le respondió con una sonrisa tras la que salió corriendo sin importarle si rompía la ropa


	3. ¡Me he imprimado!

Capítulo 3: ¡Me he imprimado!

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta poder divisar la pequeña casa en la que vivía Ness.

Se acercó y aulló desde detrás de unos arbustos.

De dentro de la casa salió una chica esbelta, con la piel pálida y pecas por toda la cara. Su pelo color fuego danzaba tras de ella por causa del viento.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó al aire - ¿Jake?

Tras un momento apareció la cabeza de Leah de detrás de los arbustos.

Oh, eres tú- sonrió –creía que ya no ibas a venir.

Luego te cuento por qué he tardado demasiado, pero por ahora, ¿podrías traerme algo de ropa?- Renesmee asintió y desapareció por el umbral de la puerta.

Unos minutos después, apareció de nuevo con una camiseta y unos pantalones.

Toma- le ofreció la ropa. Leah la cogió y se la puso.

Salió de su escondrijo.

Gracias- dijo Leah.

No hay problema pero, ¿podrías decirme que ha pasado?- le preguntó la pelirroja.

Ahora te lo cuento, pero antes subamos a tu habitación- respondió la otra.

XXX

Bueno, ya estamos aquí- soltó Ness subiéndose a la cama -¿qué ha pasado?

Vale,…

Le contó toda la historia.

Para cuando había terminado, Renesmee se había quedado sin habla.

Madre mía, pero no te habrá tocado, ¿verdad?- preguntó, notablemente enfadada.

Por suerte, no. Gracias a Carlos, que si no… no sé lo que habría pasado.

¿Quién es ese Carlos?- quiso saber Ness.

No lo sé, solo sé que él es el alfa de la manada pero que por alguna razón dejó que lo fuese el gilipollas de James.

Se preocupó mucho por ti, ¿no?- Leah asintió –bueno- suspiró –hay algo en ti que ha hecho que te quisiera proteger.

Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero no sé el qué.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre cosas varias hasta que decidieron darse un baño.

XXX

No vale que siempre me ganes- refunfuñó Leah como una niña pequeña.

¡Pero si siempre me ganas tú!- contratacó.

Solo cuando estoy en forma de lobo.

Bueno, pues así estamos empate. Tú me ganas cuando estás transformada y yo te gano cuando no- concluyó Renesmee, alzando la mano hacia Leah en señal de paz.

Ésta se lo pensó un momento –está bien- aceptó, estrechándole la mano a su acompañante.

¿Qué tal si nos tiramos por el acantilado?- propuso Renesmee.

La última es tonta- gritó Leah, corriendo en dirección a los acantilados.

Ya verás- y salió tras ella.

XXX

Eso ha sido increíble- dijeron Leah y Ness al unísono.

Se miraron un momento, y estallaron en carcajadas.

Se sentaron a la entrada del bosque en un tronco caído.

De repente…

-¡Leah!- gritó alguien -¡Leah!- volvió a gritar.

Miraron en la dirección de la que provenían los gritos. Era Jacob corriendo hacia ellas. El resto de la manada le seguía de cerca.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Leah preocupada por la repentina estampida.

Tienes que ir a casa- dijeron Jake y Seth al unísono, agarrándola por los brazos y arrastrándola hacia su hogar.

XXX

-¿Me podéis contestar alguno?- preguntó Leah, ahora cabreada.

Ha aparecido un chico que también es un lobo. Estaba muy magullado. Entró, dijo "¿está bien?" y se desplomó en el suelo- contestó Seth –estábamos Jake y yo jugando a la PlayStation cuando ha llamado. Yo me he levantado a abrir y Jake a coger algo. Cuando se desplomó lo llevamos a mi habitación y llamamos a Carlisle y a Sam.

Hemos intentado descubrir quién era, por qué estaba así y, sobre todo, por qué había aparecido aquí- prosiguió Sam –cuando se ha despertado ha dicho "¿dónde está?" intentando levantarse pero no le dejamos.

Le hemos preguntado a quién se refería y contestó que no sabía su nombre- continuó Jared.

Luego le pedimos que describiera y te ha descrito a ti- concluyó Jacob.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Leah.

\- Carlos- contestó Sam.

Leah y Renesmee intercambiaron miradas y salieron corriendo dirección a casa de la primera.

XXX

¿Le conoces?- preguntó Seth.

Sí- respondió su hermana mientras alcanzaba su casa

¿De qué?- quiso saber Embry.

Luego os lo cuento- respondió Leah entrando en casa.

No- dijo Jacob, cogiéndola del brazo haciendo que diera media vuelta. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada –no sin que antes nos digas de qué lo conoces.

Al ir a casa de Ness me he encontrado con tres lobos. Ellos no estaban transformados y yo sí. El alfa, que no lo sería si Carlos no le dejara se empezó a acercar y yo sentí terror. Carlos me protegió y al final se enzarzaron en una pelea y salí corriendo en dirección a casa de Ness. Él me protegió- concluyó –necesito verlo.

Jake asintió y Leah salió corriendo escaleras arriba

XXX después de que Leah hubiera desaparecido en las escaleras XXX

Qué raro- dijo pensativo Jacob.

Ya, pero quiere cuidar a quien la ha protegido- le secundó su impronta.

¿Se ha imprimado?- preguntó Sam con una mezcla de enfado y celos en su voz.

No lo sé, pero por ahora vamos a dejarles solos- respondió Renesmee saliendo por la puerta.

XXX en la habitación de Seth XXX

¿Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó Leah acercándose al cuerpo tendido sobre la cama de su hermano.

Bien, dentro de lo que cabe- respondió.

Gracias por lo de antes, no sé qué habría hecho si no me hubieras defendido.

No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo he hecho porque quería.

Mírate- dijo Leah –mira lo que te ha hecho ese bárbaro por protegerme.

Carlos se rio levemente. Ella lo fulminó.

¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó.

Me ha hecho gracia tu nombre para James.

¿Por qué lo has hecho?- quiso saber Leah.

Sinceramente, no lo sé. Cuando empezó a acercarse, vi tu cara y tu miedo y me enfadé, no sé, me dieron ganas de protegerte.

Gracias- dijo ella acariciándole el rostro.

 **P.O.V Leah**

 _Gracias- dije acariciándole el rostro._

Nos miramos a los ojos y escuché la voz de Sam:

" _Realmente no es amor a primera vista. Es más como… Si la gravedad se moviese… De repente. Ya no es la tierra la que te sostiene en pie, sino esa persona… Te conviertes en todo lo que esa persona necesite que seas, su protector, su amante o su amigo."_

No puede ser- me dije –me he imprimado en Carlos.

 **P.O.V Carlos**

 _Gracias- dijo acariciándome el rostro._

Nos miramos a los ojos y escuché la voz de mi padre:

" _Realmente no es amor a primera vista. Es más como… Si la gravedad se moviese… De repente. Ya no es la tierra la que te sostiene en pie, sino esa persona… Te conviertes en todo lo que esa persona necesite que seas, su protector, su amante o su amigo."_

Increíble pero cierto, me había imprimado en Leah- pensé.

 **P.O.V 3ra persona**

Bueno…- empezó Leah.

Bueno…- le copió Carlos.

¿Tú has…- comenzó de nuevo Leah.

Sentido lo mismo…- siguió Carlos.

Que yo?- concluyó Leah.

Ambos asintieron.

Suspiró -¿y ahora qué?- preguntó él.

No sé.

¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta y me enseñas dónde vives?- le propuso.

Vale- le respondió.

XXX

Se prepararon y bajaron las escaleras.

Ella cogió su bolso y salieron por la puerta.

Esta es la calle principal, aquí se sitúan la mayoría, por no decir todas las casas de la reserva- le informó Leah.

¿Reserva?- preguntó.

Sí, a unos kilómetros de aquí está el pequeño pueblo de Forks, una localidad al norte del norte de Estados Unidos. Aquí llueve mucho, es el lugar donde más llueve de todo el país. Esta reserva se llama "La Push" por la playa que hay en ella que se llama así. Los de Forks la suelen llamar "Reserva de los Quileutes" porque aquí vivimos los descendientes de una tribu india llamada "Quileute".

Entiendo, ¿y eres la única loba?- preguntó.

Bueno, soy la única loba de la historia pero si a lo que te refieres es de si hay más lobos, osea una manada, sí, la hay.

Es increíble que seas la única loba en una manada llena de chicos- dijo él como respuesta a esta información.

Ya, pero acabas acostumbrándote- le respondió con una mueca.

¿Y quiénes formáis la manada?

Bueno, estamos divididos en dos.

No entiendo, ¿hay dos manadas?

Todos somos Quileutes pero el primer lobo que se transformó no era el de sangre por lo que hubo dos alfas a partir de cuando el alfa por correspondencia se transformó. Le ofrecieron el puesto pero él no quería estar en una manada y mucho menos ser su líder por lo que se lo dejó al otro. Un día a este otro, llamado Sam se le cruzaron los cables y quiso matar a una amiga de Jacob y el resto le apoyaba por lo que se fue.

¿Se fue? ¿Así, sin más?- Leah asintió -¿cómo?

No lo sabemos, suponemos que porque era el verdadero alfa- él asintió –la cosa fue que mi hermano le siguió, él es como su fan número uno o algo así y yo seguí a mi hermano para librarme de Sam sobre todo.

¿Por qué te ibas a querer librar de Sam?

Bueno él es….

¡Chicos!- gritó una voz. Ambos se voltearon para encontrarse con Jacob –bueno, ya veo que te encuentras mejor.

Sí- respondió Carlos.

¿De qué estabais hablando?- preguntó Jake con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Solo le estaba enseñando la reserva y contándole un poco la historia de nuestra manada.

Vale, eso está bien- le dijo. Se volvió hacia Carlos –si necesitas algo puedes decírmelo a mí o a Leah, ¿vale?- él otro chico asintió –bien- se volvió hacia Leah –tienes patrulla…- le cortó Leah.

Sí, lo sé, voy.

No- Leah se limitó a mirarlo confusa –yo hago tu turno, tú encárgate de enseñarle todo a Carlos y llévale esta noche a la fogata, ¿vale?

Vale, gracias Jake

Nada- se fue. De repente se volvió –llévale luego a casa de Sam. Ella asintió –bueno, adiós, que llego tarde al campeonato de PlayStation con los chicos- se despidió y salió corriendo.

¡Adiós!- gritaron al unísono.

Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Carlos.

¿Vamos a la playa?

Me parece perfecto.

 **¿Qué os parece? Creo que Leah va a conseguir su final feliz. Mandadme reviews si queréis que continúe. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	4. Sam

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente pertenecen exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer. Los originales, sí.**

 **Espero que os guste**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Sam

Leah y Carlos llegaron a la playa y se sentaron en la arena.

¿Quién es Sam? – preguntó Carlos.

Él es el primer lobo que se transformó.

Ya, al que se le fue la pinza – Leah asintió – pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con huir de él? ¿te quiso obligar a algo? – preguntó enfadado.

No.

¿Entonces?

Su manada está compuesta por él; Jared, su beta; Paul, su tercero al mando; Brady y Collin, ambos de 13 años.

La de Jacob está compuesta por él; Seth, mi hermano; yo, su beta; Embry y Quil, sus mejores amigos.

Me alegro de saberlo, pero no me has contado qué tiene que ver él con el hecho de que te fueras.

Él es mi exnovio, se imprimó de mi prima hermana, Emily y me dejó con un "se acabó" y se fue.

Carlos se levantó y salió corriendo dirección a casa de Sam

XXX

Carlos, por favor – gritó Leah corriendo tras él. Le adelantó y paró – eso ya no me importa no hagas nada, por favor.

Te dejó de una forma muy cobarde y no le importó lo que sufrieras – Leah solo le miró – quiero hacerle pagar.

Hacerle daño no va a arreglar lo que me hizo ni va a hacer que el dolor se disipe – ahora fue el turno de Carlos de mirarla – además, se merece vivir con el remordimiento.

Pero te hizo daño y yo…

Leah lo cortó acercándose a él, dándole un beso.

Carlos no le respondió, por lo que se separó.

Sabía que era una tontería pensar que me podrías querer – dijo Leah, dándose la vuelta.

Carlos le cogió del brazo, haciendo que se desestabilizase – no – respondió, besándola con la mayor pasión y dulzura que pudo. Se separaron.

No te vayas – pidió Carlos, con la frente en la de ella – por favor.

No me iré, te quiero – respondió Leah.

Y yo a ti.

* * *

 **Siento que el capítulo sea tan corto pero espero que os haya gustado. Parece que Leah ya tiene su final feliz, pero no todo es tan fácil como parece. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionará la manada? ¿Y la de él? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Serán felices por fin, o no tendrán la oportunidad? Mandad reviews con consejos y opiniones si queréis estas respuestas contestadas.**


End file.
